Frosty Jr:The Snow Babe
by Seal Pup
Summary: We all know about how Frosty the Snowman came to life, then the following year he took a wife. But something is new this year, that will make the two three.
1. The News

**Frosty Jr.: the Snow Babe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frosty the Snowman or any related characters. Who holds the copy write I do not know.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It had been an entire year since Frosty, Crystal, and Jack Frost had left for the North Pole. Fall had started to come and the children of Beansborough anxiously await winter with only one thought in mind: the return of Frosty and Crystal.

"I can't wait for winter to come around!" exclaimed Tony as he and his friends, Norman, Sally, Patty, Wolf, Anna, and Jem left school for the day. "Yeah!" agreed the others. They were there when Frosty first came to life and also when he married Crystal the following year. "Well, you're going to have to wait." The oldest girl, Sally said, "Winter won't come around for another two months. Fall has just begun." The group of kids looked up at the trees as they walk home. The leaves had were just beginning to change color. Soon the children made their way to their neighbor hood. Each quickly made their way to their houses, dropped off their schoolbooks then they all ran off to the meadow to play for a while.

After playing for a while, they lay down on the grass from exhaustion. "I wish winter could come sooner." Sighed Norman as he looked up at the passing clouds. "Patience, Norm." advised his older brother, Jem, "Patience."

Just then, a cool breeze blew threw the trees making them sway back and forth in a dancing motion. After a few minutes, a stronger much colder wind came in and the leaves began to blow instantly off the trees. Wolf sat up. "I think there's a storm brewing." He said, "We better get going."

As they left, Anna took a good look around her and to her surprise, saw a little man as he ran back and forth saying to himself, "So much to do, so little time. So much to do so little time."

"Hey! Who's that over there?" asked Anna pointing in the direction of the man.

"He looks familiar." Tony said squinting through his thick glasses.

"I'd say." Joined in Wolf, "It's Jack Frost!"

"You're right, Wolf!" exclaimed Patty, "It is Jack."

"He's also early." Norman said brushing his pants off. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey, Jack! Over here!"

Upon hearing his name, Jack Frost stood up straight and faced the kids who were waving to him. He smiled in delight. The kids instantly ran up to him. "What are you doing here, Jack Frost?" asked Patty, "You're not supposed to come around until around the end of November."

"Yeah," said Jem in a 'mister-know-it-all' voice, "incase you're calendar is off, this is just the end of September."

"I know, I know." Replied Jack, "But winter is going to have to come early this year."

"What?" asked the kids in unison.

"It's about Frosty and Crystal." Was the reply.

"What about them?" inquired Norman.

"They're expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"A baby."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So that's just the beginning. I haven't seen Frosty the Snowman in years, so I have no idea what the names of the kids are so please bare with me. Incase you're wondering, Wolf, pronounced "volf", is a common German name. Please review soon.**


	2. Preparations

"A baby?!" exclaimed the children.

"Is that even possible?" Jem asked the rest of his companions. Each of the children looked at each other in bewilderment.

"I don't know." Replied Sally, "Since they're live snow people, I guess there must be an exception."

"I have no idea what gives." Budded in Jack Frost, "All I know is something happened."

"Well, let's just leave it at that." Jem said, "We have too young of children to go into further details."

"Awe nuts!" sulked Norman.

"But why must they come here?" asked Tony.

"Have you ever been to the north pole?" Jack asked as each of the children shook their heads. "No?" Jack said eyeing each child, "Well, I'll tell you about it. It's a barren wasteland with no building around for miles yet alone a hospital. There is not a living soul within a two hundred mile radius that can help."

"How about Santa Claus?" inquired Tony.

"Are you kidding?" was the reply, "Jolly old Saint Nicholas has been busy preparing presents since last month."

"Last month?" asked Anna.

"Sure," replied Jack, "there's a vast majority of kids to give packages to each year; and each coming year, the demand becomes greater."

"Gosh!" exclaimed the others.

"And that is why winter is coming a little early this year." Summarized Jack Frost.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Wolf.

"You could perhaps get a doctor." Replied Jack Frost scratching his chin, "Just make sure that it is suitable for expecting parents."

"Cool!" exclaimed Tony, "Scrap 'winter wonderland', this is 'winter delivery room!"

"How much time do we have?" inquired Patty.

"I don't know." Was the reply, "It can be any day now."

"With that in mind," concluded Sally, "we better start right away."

"All right then." Said Jack, "You kids get ready, I'll finish off with the snow then you can come and get this place ready for Frosty and Crystal."

The kids just nodded in reply. As they run back to town, Norman ran ahead and exclaimed, "This is going to be so awesome!"

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I will write more once exams end and I can get semester 2 under control.  
****Jemima-luvah— Glad you enjoy it  
REader— I don't really know who Karen is. It has been a long time since I have seen the animated version.**  
**Jewel-Gurl73— Yes, I really am obsessed with German ;)  
****WildTotodile— Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
